Sink or Swim : Founding of a Fleet
by Theslightlyinsanejaberwocky
Summary: Many people go their entire lives being ordinary. Me? I was just one of the unlucky sods to trip on a door frame and hit my head. Ain't fate the greatest? pseudo OC, SI, Note: reloaded story with chapter replaced with better quality one as well as title change criticize at your leisure.


**AN: well I'm back sort of after a long silence I've made something new after that one story… anyway this is a Pseudo SI fic I thought up after reading several others and playing the WoW CBT, fun game. Obviously this will merge with the kancolle anime a bit and may verge in AU territory if I feel like it so heads up. The gender of the character is male it might seem a bit weird but that's how things will role from now.. Anyway I'm sure you are not here for me to ramble on about nothing but ill put some info at the bottom to help out those that may or may not want to read this.**

**Edit: This version is much better please reread if you have not or don't its up to you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kantai collection, World of warships or Silent Hunter Series Arpeggio of blue steel?(idk if this counts or not for what I used)**

[Ocean]

The ocean, normally a place of tranquil waves and calm seas was ablaze with the rapid gunfire of multiple ships. The chaos was absolute with no tactic used other than 'move and shoot'. The ships themselves moved at a frightening pace that would leave many heaving at the hard turns as they attempted to circle one another engaging in viscous knife fighting range gun duels.

One ship in particular a rather nondescript Independence class light carrier tore around an island at full speed barely dodging a barrage from a kongou class battleship the shells causing great splashes in the water all around it. The Independence finished crossing behind the island at breakneck speed escaping the wrath of the Japanese battleships guns.

Breathing out in relief the carrier commander knew he had to work quickly in order to survive. Selecting his 2 full strength torpedo squadrons he redirected them towards the enemy Kongou. Not seemingly noticing the kongou battleship continued steaming towards the independence intent on ending the carrier. The torpedo squadrons capitalized on this approaching its starboard side at a low altitude in formation. The bombers thundered towards the Kongou at a frightening pace dropping a massive spread of 12 torpedoes just a scant few hundred meters from the unaware battleship. The torpedoes hit the water and began their rather short lives in an attempt to turn the monstrous Japanese capital ship to scrap.

By the time the eager battleship operator noticed it was already too late to evade. 8 torpedoes slammed into the kongou hull tearing the area below the waterline to shreds. Water flooded into the vessel mercilessly giving no quarter to the damage control teams causing the sudden and immediate death of the fast battleship and removing it from the battle. The carrier commander smirked and basked in his victory pride swelling in his chest, heart pounding from the close brush with death.

"Hell yes! Eat my torpedoes you oversized gunboat!"

Satisfied the commander watched the torpedo bomber turn around towards the Independence to rearm for another sortie. Now that the battleship was out of the game he could go back to hunting the enemy carrier on the enemy side and finish it off once and for all to add a second ship to his list of victims.

Pushing the speed on his carrier up to full he made his way out from behind the island to move closer to the fight. With the carrier closer he could launch more strikes against more targets to help ensure victory. As the carrier finally rounded the island the telltale shape of a destroyer could be seen approaching hard and fast. Its torpedoes seemingly grinning at the apparent helplessness of the Independence.

"_Shiiit_"

Jamming the rudder hard to port to evade the anticipated torpedoes which as predicted launched as soon as the destroyer was in range. The commander of the independence ordered the 2 5inch guns mounted on the ship to engage the destroyer in spite. The torpedoes like with the kongou were too fast to avoid even for the the quick Independence to evade and slammed into the light carrier's hull with impunity.

"_Double shit_"

With no integrity left the light carrier succumbed to the destroyers torpedo run and immediately began to sink at a lightning pace. The screen blurred red confirming the commanders fears that he had been sunk. Not wanting to wait around the commander quickly exited the game and went back to the main screen a sour expression on his face.

"God damn destroyers, let's try that again shall we? But first I need food." he said to no one in particular.

Getting up from his seat the (not?) commander moved into his rather average kitchen and made a simple bologna sandwich which was just enough to get by on for a few hours. As he put his rather plane sandwich together he smelled something odd. Sniffing the air he could smell the familiar odor of smoke, the bad kind.

"oh shit! Pleasedontbeafire, pleasedontbeafire, pleasedontbeafire!"

Moving as fast as his frame would carry him he ran towards his room where the smell and his computer were. In his panic he neglected to watch his step as he got to the door frame and tripped causing hi to hit it on the corner of the door causing everything to go black.

[An unknown amount of time later]

"aw…hell, w-what hit m-ee? A damn fr-freight train?"

For a while he just laid there too much in pain and to confused to move. After a while though it began to subside at least enough to where he could get up and move around. Opening his eyes he used his hands to push himself up and stood up to his full height to gain his bearings. He was no longer in his home nestled in the rural united states, but in the unknown.

It was an office, one he found familiar with various filing cabinets, a desk, and posters that looked like a throwback to World War 2 propaganda. On the desk was a book bound in paper that had no outstanding features other then the words "HELP" written on the cover. He quickly grabbed the notebook and cracked it open wanting to get to the bottom of this mystery.

"Lets hope this helps…" he trailed off and began to read.

_If you are reading this that means you are no longer in your world and have without a doubt expired. While shedding your skin as a mortal may terrify you, fret not for it is just the beginning! Adventure awaits like you have always dreamed! No longer will you have to worry about mundane chores and tasks but things that actually effect the world and its residents so don't be shy turn the page and begin your journey on the high seas!_

"It reads like an RPG…and I'm not even dead!" he grumbled.

It was a manual apparently, one filled with some nonsense about commanding vessels of legend as a reward for dying. He obviously was very skeptical of the whole thing but decided it might be a good idea to at least see what the book or whoever wrote it had to offer. It was split up into several sections with the most important to him being the one being 'getting started'. Turning the pages of the book he began to read again.

_Hello again_

_If you have read this far then you have at least not thrown this book at the wall yet, and if you have shame on you. This list of steps is the bare bones you need to know to order, launch, and of course command your vessels. Since you are already familiar with the World of Warships as well as Silent Hunter UI we took the liberty of meshing them for a better experience as well as a streamline way for you to command your various warships. With that said all you need to know about this office room is it is your nerve center or 'happy place' outside of the world. Here you cannot be touched at least until you establish a base then anything here will transfer there. So some simple steps to get what you need done._

_Firstly, all ships are ordered by filling out a form here in the office as well as accessing them from port_

_Secondly, you can move to the real world or fast travel to locations you can also select already owned vessels from here_

_Thirdly, unlike other places where your vessels are lost permanently with the use of the WoW system all can be recovered by simply paying for repairs_

_Fourthly, commands are given in a similar manner as Silent Hunter only more complex but you will find the management very similar_

_Fifthly, this manual will always be available from your HUD once it starts then this book will disappear confirming your authority to command_

_This is all you really need for now if you have more questions consent with this manual as it has everything you are looking for_

_Good luck and have fun,_

He was silent for several minutes and sat there staring at the pages. Then after the seemingly an eternity he dropped his head on the desk and groaned. Wherever he was there were crazy people that kidnapped him and he needed to get out of there and call the police…or at least find someone to help him out. He got up and made his way to the door to see if it was open

Wait.

Where was the door?

He looked at all 4 walls of the room and saw no door, only a window and a fake window at that. He groaned again, for the second? Third? Time and decided to follow the books instructions and went to the large map of what looked like the pacific. He saw several locations tagged on the map such as Pearl Harbor, midway, Kure, Truk, and even Wake Island. Just to test it out he selected wake island by using a red marker by drawing a large red x over it. Expecting nothing to happen he turned his head and began to move away when he was blinded by a great flash.

When his vision cleared he found himself in another room only this one was filed with model ships that looked a lot like the ones he played in the Closed Beta Test and some he did not. Moving through the room he found a model of the CVL Independence, the one he was playing when he 'died'. He moved to touch it when a small screen popped up in front of his face.

_[CVL selected: would you like to generate and deploy: Independence: from birthing?]_

The choice was obvious

_[Yes]_

_[Registering…standby: CVL generation complete generating HUD please stand by…]_

_[Complete: transferring now]_

Again blinded by a flash he could tell he was teleported to another location and that it was floating. Looking around he found himself finally on the flight deck on an Independence class light carrier, his carrier. He was awestruck at its size, and this one was just a small fry compared to like something like a Yamato or Iowa!

_[CVL: Independence is now on standby: spawn fairy crew?]_

"What in blue blazes is a fairy?" the answer he got from the HUD was quick.

_[Fairy: a small humanoid used to operate ship weapons that are stored away when the ship is not in service but become a 1:1 copy of the crew type that manned the original when fully deployed on the vessel allowing the ship to operate: can increase in skill if trained: NOTE fairies are an inexhaustible resource and respawn 24 hours if KIA keep this in mind during operations]_

"Riiight, just go ahead and do what you need to I don't think I can drive this tub myself anyhow."

_[Acknowledged: spawning]_

With that the HUD disappeared and the deck was flooded with light for the second time only now bringing with it a rather…interesting group. They were all clad in uniform from the pilots to the sailors themselves everyone looked fit and prepared for the job, all standing at ease. He looked down at himself and compared his casual clothing made of blue jeans, a grey t-shirt and some white tennis shoes.

'I look like shit compared to these guys…' he thought.

_[Error: uniform unavailable as of this time: requirement: take command]_

'That was helpful…alright let's see If I remember how to do this,'

Straightening his back he tried to use his best authoritative stance and voice possible.

"ATTENTION!"

His past experience served him well at least with what he thought with the basic commands as the crew snapped to attention immediately in unison right arms held into a salute.

"Listen up! I am captain of this shrimp boat as of now, I don't know how or why but apparently someone has seen fit to royally screw me over into a military command. I apologize that I do not look as well dressed as you…gentlemen and will correct that as soon as possible, as for now I want enough crew on duty to get this tub moving,..er…sooo"

'Did I miss anything, o yeah!'

"FALL OUT!" he said

By the end of it the crew looked rather unsure of their new commander but all did as ordered while the others went to do other activities. He waited until the crew had mostly dispersed then found a place near the bridge to sit down and brought up the HUD again by simply thinking

_[Please state your query] _

"What am I doing here" he whispered

_[Processing…]_

_[Answer: whatever you desire within the bounds set by the setting]_

"Can…you be more specific," his voice was a bit strained

_[Processing…]_

_[Answer: primary objective: end the abyssal threat: Secondary Objective: build a fleet]_

"Abyssals?"

_[Abyssals: monstrous humanoids that have seized control of the oceans: modern weaponry is ineffective against them: NOTE: only vessels and weapons produced by either the player or the kanmusu themselves can cripple or kill abyssals effectively]_

"Wait a second that sounds familiar…wait, wait, wait just a damn minute! Are you telling me that I got stuck in a damn pseudo world war 2 up against raging ship spirits!? What the hell have I ever done to you!?" he said.

_[No data available]_

"That's not even a cool reference you stupid game. Ignoring that what should I be doing right now?"

_[Objective: await Japanese task force and aid them]_

_[Optional: save Kisaragi]_

_[Reward:?]_

"Cool, seems like we are in business, never liked that part of the anime anyway."

Making his way up to the bridge he ordered full speed ahead towards Wake Island to meet and hopefully greet the IJN fleet on peaceful terms…

[END]

**AN: Nothing to say here just hope you enjoyed this 'thing' I made after playing the beta. Anyway here is the info also have a good night ect ect **

**Rated :M**

**Main Character :OC (name still in the air)**

**Pairings: none yet a bit afraid to do this honestly Suggestions maybe? Or maybe none feel free to throw some my way though**

**Setting : Kancolle Anime (AU)**

**Extra info: Language, possible future gore/violence and that whole shtick. **

**Extra Notes: if you are wondering why I changed it to full on ships just look up arpeggio of blue steel, well that and having them be able to turn into their real selves is damn cool. I know one doujin author did this but for the life of me I can't remember his name anyway credit to him for the idea as well.**

**On Fairies: I know they are really tiny but I think having them turn big when the ship is deployed is neat so they are tiny when the ship is ashore or not in combat. So yea there is that. **

**Drill notes: as for the drill I'm a bit rusty on military drill since it's been a few years since I last did it with the jrotc so it might be wrong so correct me and all that**

**Last note: if you bothered to read all that or reviewed give yourself a hug or an internet cookie you deserve it.**


End file.
